


A Painful Past

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: When Serena mentally breaks down and reveals the truth to Danielle. However, Danielle is haunted by her own painful past.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 7





	1. The Resistance

It had been six months, since Bernie had been sent on a business trip: I was taking care of AAU and Danielle would sometimes come down and have dinner with me, which I did enjoy as it made me feel more secure and at ease. Danielle was the joint clinical lead of Darwin, we enjoyed each other's company.

I confided in Danielle about a new F1 who wouldn't take no for an answer; "There is this new F1, but she won't leave me alone and I have told her (constantly) that I am married to your cousin, Bernie and she won't take no for an answer Danielle." I said as she held me in her arms, "I'll keep an eye on her yeah." Danielle replied as I smiled, "Thank you Danielle." I responded.

Then we parted ways and I was called into emergency theatre: Leah tried to flirt with me, but I wasn't having any of it; "Dr Faulkner leave me alone. I am not interested." I said as I was trying to keep my cool with her. After theatre, I was called upto Darwin and I met with Danielle; "Hi, I'm sorry to call you up here, but we have a patient and I have paged for Sacha as well." Danielle said to me, as I was relived to see her, "So, by judging of you paging Sacha, your not quite sure what's wrong with the patient?" I asked her as she nodded, "He is complaining that it hurts everywhere but he isn't saying where." Danielle replied.

"No worries, let's check him over with Sacha and see what's what yeah?" I responded calmly. Danielle smiled as Sacha swanned onto the ward and he came to help us with the patient. We looked over the scans and Sacha spotted the problem, "Well this may complicate things, his liver has a tear in it. A tear I can repair but I am worried about his heart and his spinal cord." Sacha said as I looked at the scans, "Yes that may be a problem. His spinal cord has been twisted and is bent at one side." I said as Danielle looked at us, "We know about the heart, Jac and I can work together to fix the problem, then you and Sacha will be free to work on his liver and spinal cord." Danielle responded.

"So it looks as though we are all sharing theatre at the moment then?" I asked in reply, as Danielle and so did Jac.

In the afternoon, we planned the operations and estimated that it may take us four-six hours to complete the operations. Then we prepped the patient for the operations, it was a bit of risk, considering that his heart may give out under the strain, but we kept on everything that we needed too.

About five and half hours later, we finished the operations but we kept the patient under (every) five minute observations. Eventually, he came round and we all each explained what had happened, also that he would need to do physio therapy as he needed to learn to walk again. Nevertheless, this didn't faze him and he was upto the challenge. After the shift was over, I went home with Danielle and stayed with her for a bit.


	2. Snuggling With Danielle

I had just finished a video chat with Bernie, I went to go for a shower but I felt like I was being watched. So I got a bath instead, and I crawled into bed, I had just settled down when my phone bleeped with a text message from Leah.

As I opened the picture message, I was horrified as it was a picture of me (naked). Quickly, I got up and looked out of the window and I saw Leah standing by her car and she was on her phone.

Just then my phone bleeped again with a picture message and it was a picture of me (naked). I blocked her number and ran out of my bedroom and went into Danielle's bedroom. I closed the door behind me and I climbed into bed with Danielle;

"Serena, what's up?" Danielle asked me as I burst into tears and she held me in her arms. When I had calmed down, I told her what was wrong; "Leah is here Danielle, she sent me picture messages of me naked. I don't know how she got my number, and I know that I am a grown woman but she terrifies me Danielle." I replied.

"Shush, it's ok. I want you to sleep with me because I would rather have you safe with me then be on your own." Danielle said as I smiled a little, I climbed into her arms and just stayed there for a bit.

I soon began to cough as I had an itch that wasn't budging at all. Then Danielle massaged my throat softly as she looked at me and helped me to breath slowly.

Eventually the tickle went away and my breathing returned to normal, "I'm gonna go and make us a hot chocolate ok?" Danielle stated as I didn't want to be alone, "I'm coming with you, I don't want to be on my own." I responded as she slipped her hand into mine.

We walked downstairs together, I sat on the side and watched her make us a hot chocolate. "I'm just so scared of her Danielle. I push her away and she doesn't take no for an answer, I'm terrified that she is gonna do something to me." I said as Danielle walked over to me and stroked my cheek.

"I won't let that happen Serena, your my family and I will protect you." Said Danielle as I just wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt Danielle wrap her arms around me and she just held me, then the kettle had finished boiling and she poured the water into the cups.

After stirring the cups, we went back upstairs and climbed into bed. However, I finished my hot chocolate and I washed the cup out and placed it on the side in the bathroom.

I returned to the bedroom, climbing into bed and Danielle turned on her side (facing me) and she held her arms out. I just snuggled into her, as she placed her left arm around my back and put her right arm over my side.

Danielle rested her chin on my head and I felt her kiss my forehead, I just felt so safe with Danielle and I fell asleep straight away.


	3. Protection

It was the following morning and I woke up with a full bladder. I went to the bathroom and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I washed my face and then went back into the bedroom.

I went into my bedroom and grabbed some clothes out of my wardrobe, I walked over to the window and saw that Leah had gone. Apart of me was relieved but the feeling that Leah was gonna do something to me remained.

However, I got a shower and got dressed, then I went downstairs with Danielle and we smiled at each other. We had a light breakfast and then we went to work, Danielle drove us to work and I was still fearing for my life with Leah.

After parking her car in the carpark, we walked into work together and got a hot chocolate. Danielle had invited me to stay up on Darwin for a bit as she knew how I felt, just after getting the drinks, Leah walked over to me and pinched my bum;

"Stop it, leave me alone. I'm not interested." I said as I pushed her away, however Danielle stepped in between us and protected me.

"Leave my cousin alone. Touch her again and I will end you!" I heard Danielle says as Leah looked at her.

"Is that a threat?" Leah responded, "Just a little advice Faulkner. Now stay away from my cousin." Danielle replied.

Then we went upto Darwin, I just sat on the sofa and Danielle sat with me. I snuggled into her for a loving cuddle and she kissed my forehead; "I won't kill Leah, Serena. I will just end her medical career. If she touches you when you don't want her too, you must tell me ok and I will always protect you." Danielle said.

"I will Danielle, I love Bernie and she is the only one who I want." I replied as Danielle held me closer to her.

After the cuddle with Danielle, I went to AAU and I kept my pager with me as Danielle was my protector which I didn't mind. There was a time when I was protective of her and now she was my protector as Bernie was away on a business trip.

I was in my office, when Leah came in and started flirting with me: She kept trying to kiss but I kept pushing her away; "Fuck off Leah, get it into your evil thick skull, I ain't interested. Now get out of my office." I said as my anger exploded, she wouldn't budge so I threw her out and closed the door behind me.

I slowly slid down the door and just thought about Bernie, it was finally taking a toll on me and I texted Danielle. She came down immediately and sat with me, I sat on her lap as she held me in her arms.

Eventually, at quarter-past six my shift was over and Danielle had already come to get me; "You ready Serena?" Danielle asked me, I was tired and I just wanted to be with Danielle at home.

"Yeah Danielle." I replied as we left Holby and I climbed into her car, Danielle drove us home and when we got home, I had a bath and just stayed with Danielle.

I fell asleep in her arms as she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead softly, when Danielle moved into a new position I woke up; "Danielle!" I said as she stroked my hair again, "Shush it's ok Serena." She responded as I fell asleep again.


	4. Serena Becomes A Victim

Tuesday 4th December 2018

"Serena? Shush it's ok I'm here." Danielle says as she held Serena in her arms.

*Earlier that day*

"How are you feeling, Serena?" Danielle asked me as I wouldn't leave her arms, "I don't want to go to work Danielle. Something is gonna happen please don't make me go into work." I begged her as she held me closer to her chest.

Danielle kissed my forehead, "Ok, I will let Henrik know that you aren't feeling well today." She replied as I nodded. "Bernie will be coming back today." Danielle said, "No, please don't tell Bernie. I know how protective she is, I don't want to lose her." I asked Danielle.

"I won't tell her ok. Try and get some rest Serena, don't worry I will lock the front door behind me." Danielle replied as I nodded, "How long will you be Danielle?" I asked her, "I will try and be back at dinner time ok?" She replied and I smiled a little.

I fell asleep as she stroked my hair, then she left me wrapped up warm and locked the front door behind her. I stayed asleep until I was woken up by a window being smashed, I got up and went to investigate.

The kitchen window had been broken, I was horrified and I texted Danielle immediately. She texted me back straight away; "Come into work Serena xx." The text said as I grabbed my coat and my car keys.

I got my car (after locking the front door), I drove to Holby and once I arrived, I went straight to Darwin.

"I'm here Serena, you ok?" Danielle said as I was shaking, "Come on." She said as she sat down on the sofa and I sat on her lap and just snuggled into her as she calmed me down.

After calming down, I went into the Darwin on-call room and Danielle stayed with me until I fell asleep, then she left me as she was needed in theatre.

During the operation, Leah found me in the Darwin on-call room and she had a sinister look in her eyes. I was terrified of her, meanwhile Bernie had just got back from her business and she went to AAU.

As she walked into the office, she couldn't find Serena anywhere; "Erm, Donna have you seen Serena?" She asked her as Donna shook her head, "No, she hasn't been in today." Donna replied.

"Ok thank you." Bernie replied as she went to pulses and got a drink. Danielle had come out of theatre and a dreadful feeling came over her. Quickly running to check on Serena.

Danielle entered the on-call room and found Serena in a right state; "Serena? Shush it's ok I'm here." Danielle says as she held Serena in her arms.

I clung to Danielle as she held me in her arms, and just comforted me. Then we went home, Danielle ran me a bath and as soon as I sat in the water, my genital area stung and the water turned red.

However, I cried in pain and when I had been in the bath and got dressed. I stayed in her arms for a bit, Danielle stroked my hair and I fell asleep for a bit.


	5. Opening Up To Danielle

After I had a nightmare, I admitted to Danielle that Leah had sexually assaulted me in the Darwin on-call room.

"That's all I've been good for! All my life (right up until I met Bernie), just being abused by people, and why should Leah be any different." I said as Danielle stroked my hair, "Leah raped you?" Danielle replied as I nodded, "I've been raped practically all of my life. I could never understand why Bernie wouldn't do it, I would push her away but she always stayed." I responded. 

"Bernie loves you, she wouldn't hurt you in anyway. The one thing you can count on with Bernie is that she will always be there for you no matter what." Danielle said as I heard a small crackling in her voice.

I looked up at her, "What's wrong Danielle?" I asked her as I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm just...*cries*...haunted by my own painful past. Neither of us deserve to be abused and yet it makes us stronger as women." She responded as I wiped her tears away and then I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a cuddle.

We just held each other and cried silently, a couple of hours later Bernie came round to see me and I told her the truth. Bernie wasn't happy and she waned to kill Leah but changed her mind after seeing me upset.

A couple of weeks later, I was at work when the police came to see me, Danielle and Bernie. All of three of us soon discovered that Leah was dead, but the police treated it as an accidental death. After the police had left, I asked Bernie about Leah's death but she was adamant that it wasn't her.

I believed her (as did Danielle), and Danielle and I both swore down that neither of us had killed Leah. Nevertheless, we all accepted it as an accidental death. I got better and Danielle and I helped each other to heal from our Painful Pasts and it made our relationship as cousins-by-marriage a lot more stronger. Even Bernie thanked Danielle for protecting me while she was away on the business trip.


End file.
